


Baby U

by Taida_Nirama



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taida_Nirama/pseuds/Taida_Nirama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspred by Teen Top's Baby U. A confession to the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby U

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be slowly reposting and transferring my fics from my other account onto here~ Have fun~

_Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh baby yo  
Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo_

I look over to you. You are standing behind the glass, looking in. I’m the last one to do my part, and you stayed behind with me. I smile and bob my head to the beat as I wait for my cue. As it starts, I look over to you again, and I sing with my heart.

_Oh baby you, listen to this song, I sing this song for you_

Do you know I wrote this song? I just made sure that no one knows and that no one will know. The producer doesn’t even know, and neither does Andy. I snuck it in, and now it’s ours. I wrote it for you, and now I will sing it for you.

_Just only you, look into my two eyes, they’re only looking at you_

I try to convey everything into this song. I want you to know that I mean what I say and that you can trust me. Will you believe me?

_You’re Ma boo boo boo, I go crazy over you  
Will you believe me? I will only look at you_

I stare at him after. I watch him. He has a sparkle in his eye as he looks at me. Does he understand? Does he accept what I told him? Does he accept me as more than a friend?

_Will you accept me? I’ll give you everything  
I will only hold you in my arms for always_

I think back to a few months ago. I made a mistake on stage during the Supa Luv performance, and I don’t know. I stayed calm afterwards and feigned a smile, a laugh, and “okay”, but as soon as I was alone, locked into my room, I broke down. It was my fault. I messed up. I guess I wasn’t really alone, because you found a way to come in.

_You made my crying face smile_

I smile at CAP’s rap. Even though I didn’t write the raps, I helped him and L Joe with it. They used a couple of lines from me, but otherwise they wrote it all.

_I erased my long past lover who I was always looking for_

I still can’t believe that CAP was so hung up before. It looks like being in TeenTop helped him forget her. I guess that I can say the same, except that I could never remember her in the first place. I would always have someone else on my mind. I never spoke to girls because I was worried that I would slip out his name on accident.

_When I’m with you, I get stronger, ain’t got no fear_

After you found me crying, you held me close. You didn’t try to tell me that everyone makes mistakes and that it wasn’t my fault. You just held me and understood. In all honesty, you made me stronger because you were my rock, and now I want to be your rock.

_The words I say are the truth, I’m for real_

A couple of weeks ago, I told you how I feel. I told you that I like you, and that I think that I may be falling for you. I told you that it’s been like this for over a year, even though it’s actually been longer. I didn’t want to freak you out too much, so I didn’t say that I loved you yet. I knew that you would try to tell me that I must just be tired or that I wasn’t thinking straight, so I left after. I didn’t avoid you, and thank fully, you didn’t avoid me. We acted as if nothing happen.

_I will only look at you, you’re a sunflower_

Even though we acted like nothing happened, I still only looked at you. I’m happy when I’m with you, and now, I want to prove to you that I do like you.

 _My cheating tendancies are no more_  
It’s only been a few minutes since we said goodbye  
But I already miss you, I can’t help it

Heh. I wonder if CAP was ever able to confess. He would never be able to stay faithful to a girl before because he would always have him in his mind instead. He would get depressed when he leaves instantly. I help keep his mind occupied, and he helps me. He’s the one I share the most with.

_(Baby Baby Baby) Why after all this time  
(Baby Baby Baby) Did you come to me?_

My eyes widen and I look down at the paper. I didn’t write this. I wrote everything, and looked over it, what felt like, a hundred times, but I didn’t write this. The chorus was supposed to start right after CAP’s rap, but there was an addition. An addition for me and him.

_I’ve never seen them but I think angels  
Will have to resemble you_

I look back up only to see you smirk. My heart skips a beat and I look down and smile. Does this mean that you like me too? I look back up and continue my lines.

_Oh baby you, listen to this song, I sing this song for you  
Just only you, look into my two eyes, they’re only looking at you_

You’re smiling. I can’t help but want to smile back, but then the producer would get confused, so I look back down.

 _You’re Ma boo boo boo, I go crazy over you_  
Will you believe me? I will only look at you  
Will you accept me? I’ll give you everything

Have I been the idiot this entire time? How long ago did you accept me? Just know that my words are sincere, and that I have gone mad over you.

_I will only hold you in my arms for always_  
_Please know my heart, I miss you so much_

It’s funny how we all feel the same way, but for different people. At least, I hope L Joe knows.  I mean, he’s been crushing on CAP for a while now, and CAP likes him, but I guess that maybe they’re the real idiots. I don’t even think that they realize that they wrote this for each other.

 _My heart that wants to place you by my side grows bigger_  
I can’t do anything but how can I stop it  
I can’t fall asleep, what do I do?

They both even went out of the way to sing. L Joe always refused before because he said that he couldn’t, but I guess when it comes to finally saying what he’s been hiding, he can do anything. They’re both too shy, but I guess that I’m not one to talk.

 _There’s only one person in my heart and that’s you_  
Just by seeing your smile, I smile as well  
In front of you, I’m a person who forgot about tears  
Not two, not three but you’re my one and only love

Then again, maybe he does know about CAP. He knew that CAP would always cheat on the girls he dated, and in this verse, he said that for him, CAP would be the only one. Is this a promise? I hope CAP isn’t too much of an idiot to cheat on L Joe.

_(Baby Baby Baby) Why after all this time  
(Baby Baby Baby) Did you come to me?_

I looked up, and he just nodded. I guess he knows. I stare him straight in the eye, and as I sing, I don’t lose contact.

_Only you are my super star_

He is. He’s so talented even though he doesn’t get much of the spotlight. He isn’t greedy, just playful.

_I wanna keep you by my side_

We smile.

_Oh baby you, listen to this song, I sing this song for you  
Just only you, look into my two eyes, they’re only looking at you_

I actually want to come out and hug him, but I have a job to do, and I’m not done yet. I need to keep myself focused, so as Chunji’s line comes up, I start to do a little dance. I move my hands from left to right in fists, and as I do so, he laughs and imitates me.

_You’re Ma boo boo boo, I go crazy over you  
Will you believe me? I will only look at you_

He adds a little wave to it, and it looks cute.

_Will you accept me? I’ll give you everything  
I will only hold you in my arms for always_

My next part is coming up. I should feel embarrassed that I wrote this, but I don’t really. At least not yet. I look up to him, and sing.

_(Woo hoo woo hoo) I want to hold you all night_

His eyes widen in surprise and he looks around as a blush spreads across his face.

_(Woo hoo woo hoo) I want to kiss you till our lips burst_

His blush deepens and he stares at me. I blush as well, but smile. His lips are pretty, and his beauty mark just makes them more attractive. Even though I said that, I want our real first kiss to be gentle. He tries to look away.

_Don’t worry about anything and don’t look elsewhere_

He moved his head to look at me again. He nods, and I just feel like I can explode from happiness. How does he do this to me?

_Here in my arms, hold my hand and stay by me_

He nodded again. He checked to make sure that the producer wasn’t looking up before he threw me a silent kiss. I blushed and bowed my head with a smile.

_Oh baby you, listen to this song, I sing this song for you  
Just only you, look into my two eyes, they’re only looking at you_

We start to dance again,

 _You’re Ma boo boo boo, I go crazy over you_  
Will you believe me? I will only look at you  
Will you accept me? I’ll give you everything  
I will only hold you in my arms for always

_Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo Oh baby you  
Woo hoo woo hoo Woo hoo woo hoo um_

As soon as the song finished, he started clapping. I smiled and bowed. I waited a little to see if the producer was okay with it.

“Good job, Niel! You nailed it on the first try.” I smiled and bowed.

“Thank you,” I said.

He nodded and motioned that I may leave. I opened the door and was met with him standing in front of me. He stood aside and let me come out before we started walking out together. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I looked down and smiled. He looked around and pulled me into an empty waiting room.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me close. His face was close to mine, and he looked into my eyes, as if he was asking for permission. I nodded and closed my eyes. I as met with soft lips and a firm grasp around my waist. I pulled my hands up and fisted his shirt before wrapping my arms around his neck. We are the same height, so it was easy for us. His movements were slow and gentle. He has obviously kissed before, and that made me a little upset, but I set that aside. He is mine now.

He pulled away from me slowly and laid his forehead on mine. I opened my eyes and stared into his.

“I really like the song you wrote.” I smiled a little.

“How did you know it was me?” He smiled and held me closer, our breaths mingling.

“I saw you writing it.” I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

“Don’t tell L Joe,” I said. If he found out I wrote it, then he would get upset because he wants a song of his to be in the album.

He nodded. “Niel?”

“Hm?” I responded.

“I love you.” I smiled, because now I know that he loves me, and accepts me. After all these years, I finally feel truly happy.

“I love you too, Changjo."


End file.
